Clamble
"The vine-like Clamble protects its tender plant head with flat metallic shells. As it grows, it saves the cast-off plates. While the element of cold is in its family tree, the Clamble's green parts do not tolerate freezing." Description The Clamble is roughly humanoid in shape, with two legs and feet, two arms and hands, a long thin torso, neck, and head. However, the legs and feet appear to be wooden, or covered in bark. The arms and hands look like they are made from green plants, with the hands being shaped much like crab claws or leafy fronds. The neck also looks like a green plant stalk, which apparently continues through the head, looking like one strand of curling green hair. The body appears to be covered in a furry smock, which is magenta with blue spots. This is more likely the monster's natural fur than an actual piece of clothing. There is also a single leaf sprouting from the creature's stooped shoulders. The strangest feature is the head, which appears as just two eyes peering out from between a pair of cymbals, with no other visible features. Per the in-game description, the Clamble has a soft head, and the cymbals are a natural shell to protect its head. It also carries another metallic cymbal in its right hand, which is implied to be a cast-off (molted) shell from its head. It shows its three constituent elements (Plant, Cold, and Earth) in its appearance. The legs, arms, and neck are Plant parts. The fur-covered body is from its Cold ancestry. And the metallic shells covering its head are from the Earth. Song The Clamble Monster's contribution to an Island's song is a percussive cymbal sound. Its head opens and closes in a fashion similar to a drum kit's hi-hat, while it produces rolling crescendos and crashes by vibrating and striking the cast-off plate it holds in its hand. Breeding The Clamble can be bred using monsters that combine to provide the elements of Plant, Earth and Cold. Possible combinations: * + Potbelly and Drumpler * + Noggin and Furcorn * + Mammott and Shrubb Because Drumpler takes much less time to hatch than both Furcorn and Shrubb, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Oaktopus.png|Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus|linktext=Oaktopus Pango.png|Pango|link=Pango|linktext=Pango Toob.png|Toob|link=Toob|linktext=Toob Barbloo Statue.png|Barbloo Statue|link=Barbloo Statue|linktext=Barbloo Statue Digger.png|Digger|link=Digger|linktext=Digger Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Oaktopus *Pango *Toob *Barbloo Statue *Digger See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "clamble" most likely is a combination of "clam" and "cymbal." The creature's head is made from two cymbals which resemble a clamshell snapping open and closed, and it carries another cymbal in its right hand. Rare Version Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Clamble on the Rare Clamble page. Notes * Clambles hold the most coins per physical space (one square), in most devices (The Yawstrich outruns the Clamble coin rates and maximum incomes) Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island